1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multi-legged supports, and more particularly, to an erectable bipod especially adapted to serve as a support for a firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hunters operating in the open field or bush country are at a disadvantage because no trees or other naturally occurring supports (e.g. rock outcroppings) may not naturally be available to provide cover and serve as a fixed support for the firearm being used. By fixed support is meant an object upon which the firearm may be rested so as to provide a firm, vibration free base so that accurate aiming of the weapon may take place. Some, but not all firearms, have integral supports hinged to the barrel of the weapon to serve as a tripod mount. Also, it is known to use the forked branch of a tree to steady the aim of a rifle. Such prior art devices, however, suffer from various shortcomings. A need definitely exists for a portable erectable support which may be carried into the field to serve as a support for a firearm such a pistol or a rifle. Ideally, such supports should be light in weight, durable in construction, have few moving parts, be capable of providing firm support for a wide range of different types of firearms, and be easily and quickly erectable, in addition to being simple in design, easy to manufacture and low in cost.
The foregoing need is met by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.